First Love
by maylu-liya
Summary: ¿Como saber que estas enamorada? no me había puesto a pensar en eso, solo esta en mi mente estudiar y ser la mejor, para mi eso era importante no un tonto sentimiento, y la amistad estaba incluido, solo era yo en busca de lo que quiero, pero las cosas pueden cambiar sin pensar. Hiccstrid, Toothless & Stormfly
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Alguna vez se preguntaron ¿Cómo se siente enamorarse?, para mi es algo extraño y nuevo la verdad, siempre estuve dedicada en mis estudios, no me detuve a pensar en eso o en tener amigos, no encontraba el sentido a ello, es una pérdida de tiempo y yo tenía que enfocarme solo en ser la mejor del instituto.

¿Cómo cambio todo? bueno todo empezó cuando me quede hasta tarde estudiando, vi que los cursos extracurriculares habían terminado y los estudiantes la gran mayoría ya se había marchado, así que recogí mis cosas y salí, los pasillo ya estaban desierto, lo cual para mí era lo mejor sin toda la bulla a mi alrededor por lo cual había mucha tranquilidad, sin embargo mi lindo silencio fue interrumpido por unos sonidos de pisadas, al dirigir mi mirada al lugar donde escuchaba, vi una figura borrosa que corría a gran velocidad, pensé hacerme a un lado cuando estuviera cerca, y cuando fue más visible note que era un chico de cabellera castaña un poco oscura, ojos verdes como el bosque y algo delgado, pero alto, al estar a unos pasos cerca de mí, me hice a un lado para darle el pase, sin embargo el chico se detuvo a unos pasos frente a mí, se agacho para recuperar aíre, luego de algunos segundos se levantó y me miro, vi un brillo muy especial en su mirada lo cual fue difícil de interpretar para mí.

-Yo... Astrid me gusta- fue muy fuerte y claro sus palabras, además que directa logrando que me quede de piedra- sé que... no me conoces, y haré lo que sea para que te enamores de mí, no me pienso rendir hasta que logre ganarme tu corazón.

Aún recuerdo sus palabras exactamente y el momento, yo seguí sin hacer o decir nada, lo cual él aprovecho para correr y alearse del pasillo. Seguí en mi estado de shock, fue así que me dirigí a mi casa con todos esos pensamientos en mí, es la primera vez que alguien se me declara y con una manera tan difícil de descifrar, además que bueno no tengo la mejor idea de quien sea ese chico es la primera vez que lo veo, bueno no me dedico a socializar así que no conozco a nadie.

Ahora entro a mi salón pensando que todo eso se olvidaría, que no mirare a ese chico nunca más y que todo será un recuerdo o una jugada de mi mente solo tenía que olvidar todo ese asunto, pero no fue así en mi pupitre se encontraba un ramo de flores de jazmín, lo tomé con algo de miedo por ser la primera vez que alguien hace algo así aunque también tenía una pregunta ¿Quién lo hizo? , no sé cuánto tiempo me quede así hasta que una voz me saco de mi mundo.

-Espero te guste- al ver quien me hablaba me puse nerviosa, era el chico de ayer- no quise regalarte rosas ya que pueden ser bonitas, pero son peligrosas- él me miro con una sonrisa sencilla- sobre el poema, verás… yo… bueno yo mismo lo cree- no entendí lo que hablaba, hasta que vi a un lado de mi pupitre una carta blanca, lo abrí sin soltar el ramo saque una hoja que al leer su poema me quede sin habla, ya que me sorprendió el nombre del autor "Hipo Horrendo Abadejo", no podía ser, sentí que mis ojos se abrían por tal sorpresa, sabía quién era el chico al fin conocía al chico aquel que siempre ganaba el primer lugar del instituto mientras que yo el segundo, se que jamás me importo saber de él ni conocer como era, solo tenía en la mente estudiar y destruirlo para ser la número uno, ahora la persona que dije que sería mi enemigo eterno desde que conocí su nombre me dice que le gusto.

(^-^)/

 **Bueno eh aquí una nueva idea, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia la verdad ya que tendrá comedia, drama, y romance, aquí Astrid conocerá la amistad y el amor, los personajes bueno aparecerán poco a poco, la que narra es Astrid pero quizás haya momentos en que nuestro castaño favorito narrara, habrá dos parejas oficiales ya que tengo idea para ambos, aunque ambos se relacionan, así que espero que les agrade ver a los dragones en personas, para las leen mi fic de Archivos Hiccstrid va dedica a las que les hice llorar mucho, bueno gracias por leerme y darme una oportunidad.**


	2. Hermanos y 1ra táctica

La soledad es algo con lo aprendí a vivir en todo este tiempo, es como estar flotando dentro de un mar oscuro y mirar que no hay nada o nadie a mi alrededor, solo tenía que enfocarme en lo que quería olvidando ese sentimiento, por eso muchas personas decían que era una chica de hierro sin mostrar emociones algunas, cuando era niña miraba como mis compañeros sonreían jugando con sus amigos, mientras que yo solo estudiaba la materia que llevaríamos el siguiente año, ser la mejor es lo que siempre me decía no necesitaba de nadie a mi alrededor.

Miraba enojada al chico que tenía al frente, mis emociones se estaban acumulando enojo, ira, sorpresa, frustración, rabia, y un sentimiento que no sabría cómo describirlo, lo cual dio paso a una gran explosión.

-¡Tú eres Hipo!- grite a todo pulmón sin importarme si las personas me veían, al verlo a los ojos pude notar que había esperanzas en ellos, no sé porque, quizás pensó que lo conocía o que sabría cosas de él, y lo único que sé es que fue el primer lugar en los últimos exámenes.

-Tú… tú ¿me conoces?- se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al decir la pregunta.

-No y no me interesa conocerte- estaba dispuesta a irme, pero el chico me detuvo tomándome de la mano- suéltame pequeño gusano.

-No entiendo porque me dices eso o porque te encuentras tan enojada, pero ya te dije no me rendiré- lo mire sin comprender ¿Por qué seguía con eso?, él soltó mi mano dejándome libre tome asiento sin verlo, necesitaba que se alejara, me puse a leer algún libro que tenía cerca.

No encontraba la razón por la que Hipo se fijara en mí, él y yo no nos conocemos, no sabemos nada del uno del otro, como puede decir que le gusto sin conocerme, o solo está jugando con mi mente para ganarme de nuevo en los exámenes que se aproximaban lo cual era más seguro, durante toda la clase me pase jugando con el lápiz subí y baja como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo no podía quitarme las palabras del castaño.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, todos comenzaron a salir o comenzaron a conversar con sus amigos yo me levante y me dirigí a la biblioteca el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila, tenía mucho tiempo para leer. Escuche un pequeño ruido que provenía de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta supongo que es el viento, vuelvo a mi lectura cuando vuelvo a escuchar otro vez un ruido, me acerco con cautela para averiguar que estaba pasando, al llevar a ella me estiro hacia afuera y no veo nada, me quede ahí un rato más cuando estaba por volver a mi lugar una sombra negra vino hacia mí, no hice nada al respecto solo me quede ahí en mi lugar hasta que identifique a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes con ropa deportiva, aunque algo sucia.

-Hey- el chico me mostró una gran sonrisa- así que Astrid ¿Cómo te va con Hipo?- lo mire sin comprender a que venía esa pregunta además con mucha seriedad.

-¿Quién eres?- la verdad me parecí algo conocido, pero no tenía ni idea, el chico pelinegro comenzó a reírse de una manera estruendosa.

-Eres muy graciosa- comento cuando termino de reírse- Hipo es algo raro con sus gustos- mi mirada no cambiaba- Bueno responderé tu pregunta mi nombre es Thorin, estoy en el grupo de los Furia Nocturnas, además de ser el mejor corredor del colegio, pero mis amigos me dicen Toothless- con el apodo que dijo me hizo recordar aquel chico que gano en un campeonato y al cruzar la meta se cayó de cara logrando sacarle algunos dientes, desde ahí el apodo.

-Ya veo- respondí con indiferencia- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno solo quería conocer a la chica de la cual mi amigo se le declaro- al recordar lo sucedido sentí que los colores subían a mi rostro- bueno no eres tan fea la verdad- ante aquel comentario lo mire enojada- además Hipo es algo tonto la verdad, él haría cualquier cosa para que sigamos siendo amigos- las palabras del chico me enojaban por alguna razón- así que es fácil de manejar, si yo le digo que salte él lo haría, si…- no lo deje terminar porque le di una cachetada, dejando mi mano levantada.

-Si dices ser su amigo, no harías tal cosa, solo eres un ser inservible que no sabe valorar a una persona, pensando que solo puede jugar con él- vi que el pelinegro tenía su cara a un lado, no miraba su expresión, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo porque Hipo se enamoró de ti- lo mire extrañada mientras bajaba mi mano- me agradas de verdad Astrid puedes decirme Toothless

-¿Qué?- no comprendía bien sus palabras- pero…

-Sé que es algo confuso- me comento con una sonrisa- pero necesitaba saber cómo eras, y porque Hipo decidió confesarse.

-¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas sobre él?- no entendía cuál era su punto.

-Existieron muchas chicas que se acercaron a mi amigo cuando sabían quién era y trataban de lastimarlo, como su amigo es mi obligación de aprobar a la chica con la que saldrá por ello somos los mejores amigo, ya que su felicidad es mi felicidad.

-¿Todo era una prueba?- estaba extrañada ante esa respuesta, es un chico muy extraño

-Así es, para ser una chica lista eres algo lenta la verdad

-Mira eh ¿Toothless? Tengo que aclararte que yo no saldré con Hipo, ni siquiera lo conozco, además que él- me detuve antes de decirle que era mi enemigo- sabes olvídalo, solo mantén alejado a tu amigo ¿quieres?- iba a volver a mi sitio, pero él se quedó mirándome.

-Es extraño ¿sabes?, Hipo es muy tímido con respecto a sus sentimientos, no es de decirlo y cuando me comento lo que haría fue todo un alboroto.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo te advierto en realidad, pienso ayudar a mi hermano en su propósito, así que mantente preparada- no pude contestar porque aquel chico comenzó a correr de una manera rápida.

-No me importa lo que hagan nada va a cambiar- estaba decidida, volví a mi lugar y comencé a seguir con mis estudios.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, trate de olvidar la conversación que tuve con el pelinegro, no tengo porque temer porque jamás cambiare de opinión, Hipo es y será mi enemigo, tengo que ganarle y ser la mejor. Me fijo al mí alrededor y veo a muchos chicos de mi edad conversando con su grupo de amigos, todos alegres, su plática se ve animada, así es tener amigos con quienes hablar, sacudo mi cabeza para concentrarme en mi lectura.

oOoOoOo

Camine por los pasillos en dirección a mi salón, vi a un grupo de chicos amontonados en la entrada lo cual era extraño, al llegar pude ver un gran espacio dentro del salón lo cual es algo extraño, trate de ponerme en la primera fila y cuando lo logre, un sonido estruendoso se escuchó por todo el aula haciendo gritar a algunas chicas.

-Chicas y chicos de todas las edades en este día les venimos a presentar algo muy especial- el sonido de la voz me resultaba conocido, pero no lo distinguía- Los niños de primaria vinieron a decirle algo a una chica de este salón- mientras que hablaba un grupo de niños se centraba en medio del lugar- vamos niños comiencen.

-¡Astrid acepta a nuestro amigo Hipo como tu pareja!- todo lo que dijeron lo gritaron en coro, no sabía que sentir ante aquella situación, ¿enojo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Rabia? ¿Ganas de matar a alguien? Mientras pensaba Hipo se ponía en medio de los niños y desdoblaba una hoja donde pude leer un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" al leer su pregunta pude escuchar muchas risas a mi atrás, que se creía este pequeño gusano.

Vi como Toothless se acercaba a los niños y les daba unos dulces, supongo que él fue la voz de hace un rato, mientras que algunos se reían, y algunas chicas miraban a Hipo con ojos brillosos, yo estaba molesta, camina hacia a él, por cada paso que daba veía que el tragaba algo de salida, cuando estuve a su frente no quite mi mirada neutral.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser…- no lo deje terminar porque me abalancé sobre él, ¿cómo podía hacerme eso? Aunque no me importa que digan las personas de mí, esto salía de mis parámetros.

oOoOoOo

Me encontraba muy enojada, ya que ahora estaba sentada en unas de las sillas de la dirección, si luego de mi "agresión" contra Hipo termine aquí, esperando mi turno para hablar con el director, la verdad no lo conozco, cuando hay eventos en la institución por alguna razón él no se presenta, hay muchos rumores sobre él, pero eso no importaba ya que por culpa de ese castaño estaba en graves problemas, un recuerdo se me hizo presente en un día de lluvia cuando aún era una niña.

Flash Back

Me encontraba admirando la lluvia, era una forma de relajar y de pensar, me encontraba bajo el paraguas para protegerme de alguna enfermedad, no paso mucho cuando escuche que por mi lado pasaban dos niñas quienes sonreían y comenzaban a jugar, sin importar que se mojen, yo las mire extrañadas por tal hazaña, era mejor seguir mi camino, pero las niñas me miraron, sonrieron y se acercaron a mí.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?- era una de las niñas que estaba jugando que estaba frente a mí, era de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y traía un vestido- ven necesitamos a una más- ella me tomo de la mano para llevarme de la mano donde la otra niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la otra niña me miraba con curiosidad, era igual que la otra solo que tenía los ojos color café.

-Yo…- me sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de las dos, era la primera vez que me pasaba.

-Si no quieres no, nos digas podemos decirnos en apodos- yo mire extrañada a la de ojos café- Yo seré la cuervo- vi como la otra niña se comenzaba a reír ante el apodo- no te rías, ya que es muy original.

-Claro que no- la otra pelinegra comenzó a decir- mi apodo será esmeralda, es muy bonito- ella me miro esperando que yo hablara.

-Yo…- me puse a pensar en que decir, pero no sé me ocurría nada- eh… ¿rubia?- ambas me miraron de una manera extraña.

-Tienes que ser creativa- rio la niña de ojos café

-Sí, eso no se vale- le siguió la otra niña- pero no importa suena mejor que "la cuervo"- rio más fuerte la niña, la verdad me contagio su alegría que yo también lo hice.

Entre las tres comenzamos a jugar, hicimos varios juegos las escondidas, atrapadas y otros juegos bajo la lluvia, fue lo más divertido que había hecho antes, me despedí con una gran sonrisa de ellas mientras que alzaba la mano y la movía de un lado a otro, para luego dirigirme a mi casa, al llevar entre con mucho cuidado para no mojar la alfombra, trate de ser sigilosa al subir las escaleras, pero no fue así un grito se hizo presente diciendo mi nombre, mire bajo las escaleras y vi a mi madre con una mirada sería.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- yo permanecí callada, mientras que ella me examinaba- Y ¿Por qué estas mojada?- yo baje la mirada esperando encontrar mi voz- Que no sabes que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, te puedes enfermar y…

-Yo jugué con unas niñas- trate de ser firme con mi voz

-¿Jugar?- al levantar mi mirada, vi una mirada muy furiosa- Sabes que solo hay distracción y tienes que estudiar, así que enfócate en lo que quieres- asentí ante lo que me dijo, ella tenía razón.

Fin del Flash

Jamás supe el nombre de esas niñas ya que no tenía la necesidad de saberlo, tampoco volví por ese lugar por si me las encontraba de nuevo. El sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad, Hipo salía de la dirección se acercó a su amigo Toothless con una gran sonrisa, cuando estuvieron cerca chocaron puños e hicieron un tipo saludo, se notaba que eran grandes amigos, casi logrando ser como hermanos, sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar más sobre ese asunto, ellos se acercaron a mí el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras que el castaño de una manera tímida.

-Astrid, lo siento mucho- fue lo primero que me dijo cuando estuvo a mi frente- ya hable con el director sobre lo que paso y le dije que…

-Señorita Hofferson- la secretaría lo interrumpió ante lo que iba a decir- el director la está esperando, por favor entre- asentí como respuesta, no le dije nada a Hipo y seguí el camino a la dirección, la secretaría que era una señora de cabello corto marrón oscuro, me abrió la puerta para que pueda entrar, tuve algo de miedo cuando di mi primer paso y entre a la habitación.

-Señorita Astrid, siéntese por favor- el director que era un hombre robusto de terno, cabello y bigote rubio me miraba de una mirada sería, obedecí sin decir nada- sobre lo que paso hace un momento.

-Lamento lo sucedido director, yo...-trate de excusarme ante lo que sucedió

-Tranquila señorita Astrid, el joven Hipo me dijo lo que paso- me interrumpió con una gran sonrisa, yo lo mire extrañada ante la declaración- no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro señorita, el joven Hipo está castigado por lo que hizo- seguía sin decir nada- el joven me comento que le hizo una broma de mal gusto, y tiene razón para enojarse- yo asentí sin decir nada, tenía que hablar con Hipo luego.

-Entonces director- mire la placa que tenía y pude saber su nombre- Gobber ¿Por qué me llamo?- él se acomodó en su asiento.

-Veras Astrid tengo entendido que eras una de las mejores alumnas de la institución y como Hipo se encuentra castigado, espero que me puedas hacer el favor de guiar a una nueva alumna que entrará a su grado.

-Claro señor director yo puedo hacerlo- mi manera de decirlo fue sería, el director me mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con la secretaría- él se levantó de su asiento para salir de la dirección. Estudie toda la habitación, viendo cada detalles del lugar, al terminar mire por la ventana donde se podía apreciar la entrada de la escuela, pude distinguir que por la salía había una chica rubia parada admirando el lugar, por alguna razón recordé las palabras del director de la chica nueva, quizás las cosas cambiaran ante la llegada de ella, o puede que me equivoque.

(°U°)/

 **Bueno eh aquí el primer capítulo, la verdad no sé cómo me quedo, pero trate de verdad que me quedará bien, no quiero decepcionarlas a todas las que me apoyaron con el inicio de esta historia, quizás estoy yendo muy rápido con la historia o siendo dura cosa que lo dudo, pero bueno iba a subir viernes y lunes la historia, pero pasaron algunas cosas que se me complico todo así que subiré solo los domingo y trataré de subir a la semana una historia de Archivos Hiccstrid, gracias por comentar y leer.**

 ***GiMReaD3R: Primero siento la demora, sin embargo muchas gracias por el apoyo ante la idea, te lo agradezco.**

 ***Nina: Como ya dije solo podre una vez a la semana, siento si te decepciono con esto, y gracias por decir eso del inicio, espero que con este capítulo no te decepcione.**

 ***Navid: jejeje no creo llegar a eso la verdad, yo también leo y entre nos amó la historia pero shh owww gracias *-* y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo porque si es así por favor dímelo.**

 ***aileen: etto gracias por decir eso, pero no sé qué dirás ahora con este capítulo ya que bueno creo que es más descripción, sin embargo gracias.**

 ***dangeri: muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 *** : Bueno espero que no te decepciones ya que por lo que veo te emocionaste con la introducción, bueno si la seguiré pero demorare en subir y repito ya no matare a Hipo, él merece ser feliz *-***

 ***KatnissSakura: jajajaja como sabes aún no estoy segura con el capítulo, pero dejare que los lectores decidan como quedo, se dura pero tenme paciencia por favor T-T**

 ***the-rider-sel: primero gracias por el apoyo, creo que aún no me siento convencida, pero bueno espero que te guste el capítulo, quizás no pueda comentar tus historias, pero por aquí te digo que las leo, sin embargo me daré unas escapadas para comentar**

 ***Jessi: jajajaja ¿Cómo que tiene sentido? ¿Acaso por mi manera de escribir? ¿Por los personajes? ¿Por qué quizás mate a Hipo? Nha solo bromeo, bueno como dije solo podré subir los domingos, hay algunas cosas que se me complicaron, lo siento, bueno Hiccup no es tan decidido, pero tiene puntos por intento xD**

 ***Moer: Claro que no, se acabó las lágrimas y me concentraré en hacerles alegrar, pero eso será más adelante, gracias por el apoyo**

 ***videl.S.S: gracias por tus palabras, es un gran apoyo saber que la idea fue bien aceptada, espero no decepcionarte.**


	3. Nueva Aliada

Alguna vez pensé que tendría muchos de amigos, pero de un momento a otro todos comenzaron a irse estuve pensando en las razones que lo harían, pero no lo encontraba quizás es cuando las personas llegan a conocerme y era yo el problema seguramente, porque al inicio todos se me acercaban jugábamos hasta muy tarde y cuando era muy tarde se quedaban en mi casa, mis padres viajan constantemente así que tengo una casa algo grande para mi sola, sin embargo durante el transcurso de mi vida no eh conocido que es la amistad o como es una amiga de verdad.

Entre a la dirección pues me dijeron que sería mi primer día de clases y tenía que presentarme ante el grande, claro como si se tomara la molesta de aprenderse mi nombre, solo soy una más de un grupo de prisioneros, no puedo negar que me siento algo nerviosa por ser mi primer día quizás ahora es mi posibilidad de conseguir amigos aunque tenga que cambiar mi forma de ser.

-¿Eres la estudiante nueva? ¿Siri?- voltee a ver quién me hablaba y vi a una chica casi de mi misma edad cabello rubio y ojos azules, los cuales me miraban de una manera seria algo intensa que me dejo sin palabras así que solo asentí- soy Astrid- me extendió la mano en señal de saludo el cual yo acepte con mucho gusto.

-Mis amigos me dicen Stormfly- aunque sabía que no era de verdad lo de mis amigos, quería fingir que si tenía.

-¿Stormfly? ¿Porque te llaman así?- a pesar que conservaba su semblante serio, ella me inspiraba mucha confianza, pero no podía decirle toda la verdad.

-Porque destruyo todo a mi caso- mi tonó de voz era divertido- soy muy buena en atletismo, por no decir la mejor, siempre participo en las competencias de obstáculos y bueno logro ganar- al terminar le sonreí con mucho orgullo al recordar mis competencias, aunque aquel nombre también me traía momentos que me entristecían.

 _Flash Back_

 _Llegue a la línea de meta de la carrera siendo la primera, voltee para ver a mi competencias los cuales ya se acercaban, sonreí con orgullo al saber que nadie podría alcanzarme, me dirigí hacia mi entrenador de atletismo quien me felicito por mi logro, solo agradecí mientras miraba como los participantes ya cruzaban la meta._

 _-Veo que sigues siendo la mejor- voltee a ver a mi entrenador quien sonreía- porque no participas en carreras de fondo, ya sabes solo la pista de carreras sin nada a tu paso._

 _-Porque no es divertido correr sin nada a mi paso- comencé a reírme- la pista es como la vida siempre habrá obstáculos que superar- mi entrenador me sonrió en una forma tierna- es lo que siempre me has enseñado tío._

 _-Y me alegra que lo hayas entendido pequeña, pero cuando te veo saltar me preocupa que te lastimes, ya sabes cómo son tus padres._

 _-Dudo que se enteren siempre paran viajando de un lugar a otro- me molestaba al recordar que ellos jamás vinieron a verme en mis competencias, aunque contara con mi tío no era lo mismo._

 _-Siri- no quise mirarlo a los ojos al saber que hablar de mis padres me entristecía- iré a ver los tiempos, y hablar con algunos jueces, quédate aquí- no respondí ante su petición, lo cual él no dijo nada y se fue dejándome sola._

 _Unos compañeros se me acercaron para felicitarme muchos decían que era la mejor, que no habría nadie quien me gané lo cual me hacía sentir bien, y alguno dijo que era como una tormenta luego de ese comentario muchos apoyaron la idea me sentía muy feliz por tener un apodo._

 _Después de algunos minutos vi que un chico de cabello oscuro se ponía frente a mí y me sonreía con altanería lo cual me molesto, pude notar que le faltaban algunos dientes lo cual no le di importancia, mis compañeros se fueron alejando un poco aunque permanecían por los alrededores nos dejaron un poco solos para hablar._

 _-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento y me quitaba mis zapatillas._

 _-En realidad lo dudo, veo que aún no te falta muchas cosas para llegar a mi nivel, vine porque decían que eras una gran corredora, pero no es verdad creo que solo se confundieron- ante sus palabras mi molestia se convirtió en enojo ¿Qué se creía este chico para decirme tales cosas?_

 _-Mira eh…- lo mire pensando su nombre, pero ni lo conocía, él estuvo a punto de decirme su nombre, pero lo detuve- no me importa cómo te llames, pero si dices que eres el mejor me pregunto en qué tipo de carrera te especializas._

 _-Eso no importa si eres el más rápido de todos, pues ganar cualquier tipo de carreras- su sonrisa de arrogancia no desaparecía desde que me hablo por lo cual mi enojo aumentaba- bueno hermosa la verdad me divertí mucho hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir- se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, estaba por empujarlo y alejarlo de mí, pero él fue más rápido tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él logrando rozar nuestros labios, yo al sentir eso lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, su sonrisa era grande lo cual hizo que mi enojo explotará, ese tonto me había robado mi primer beso, lo mire con todo mi enojo y me lance sobre él, estaba dispuesta a quitarle los dientes faltantes._

 _Mis compañeros se empezaron acumular mirando nuestra pelea, bueno más mía que la de él, porque el chico solo esquivaba mis golpes, pasaron algunos minutos cuando alguien me todo de mi cintura, pude notar que era mi tío lo cual me tranquilizo._

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí?- nadie contesto solo se miraban del uno al otro, el chico de cabello negro solo tenía la mirada en algún lugar._

 _-El nombre Stormfly le queda perfectamente por ser tan violenta- fue el comentario de una chica quien sonreía divertida logrando las risas de los demás, yo baje la mirada porque ahora el apodo que me tenía muy feliz había desaparecido._

 _Fin del Flash_

Recuerdo que salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, no quería ver a nadie, no quería seguir escuchando las risas de ellos, mi tío logro alcanzarme después de algún tiempo me consoló hasta que me dijo que en la vida siempre hay obstáculos.

-Bueno porque no nos vamos, aún tenemos tiempo para luego ir a clases- la mirada de Astrid no cambiaba tenía una expresión seria y serena a la vez que determinaba fuerza. Por alguna razón quería conocerla más, sin embargo tenía miedo.

-Oye Astrid puedo preguntarte algo- quise tratar de iniciar la conversación, mientras que ambas seguíamos caminando, ella asintió esperando que siga- ¿Cómo son las personas aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella me miro sin comprender mis palabras

-Ya sabes los chicos y las chicas son muy burlones, agresivos o son comprensivos, divertidos y amigables ¿Cómo son?- ella se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

-No le tomo interés en conocer a las personas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué puede existir más importante que hacer amigos?- no sé si mi pregunta era para ella o para mí ya que no encontraba sentido a su respuesta.

-Los estudios, no tengo tiempo de conocer a otras personas que solo lograran distraerme tengo que enfocarme en lo que quiero.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- Astrid al escuchar mis palabras se quedó quieta, me miro de una mirada determinada.

-Tengo que ser la número uno y ahora que se aproximan los eximentes tengo que enfocarme más en mis estudios.

No dije nada ante ello, ya que una parte de mi la comprendía, ambas volvimos a retornar nuestro camino, Astrid comenzó a mostrarme toda la escuela detallándome cada uno de ellas, cuando pasábamos por unos pasillos vimos que al lado contrario se acercaban dos chicos, pude ver que uno era castaño y el otro pelinegro, el primero poseía una sonrisa algo tímida mientras que él otro una divertida, pude notar que Astrid al verlos se puso nerviosa pero no entendía porque, cuando estuvieron frente a nosotras nos detuvimos yo miraba a los chicos mientras que ellos a nosotras, entre el castaño y Astrid no dejaban de mirarse, parecía un duelo de mirada, mientras que mi miraba se posaba en el pelinegro quien me hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Bueno van a decir algo o seguirán mirándose- el pelinegro al terminar de hablar comenzó a reírse, enfoque mi mirada en el castaño quien se ruboriza mientras que Astrid posaba su mirada a un lado, pude ver que respiro de una manera fuerte, para luego volver a mirar al castaño.

-Gracias, Hipo- no entendí sus palabras, pero parecía que había algo entre ellos.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo Astrid, fue mi culpa yo creo que…

-Solo quería decir eso- ella poso su mirada en mi- vámonos falta poco para que inicien las clases, no dije nada y asentí.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar en silencio mientras que nos alejábamos de los chicos, pude notar que el pelinegro me seguía con la mirada, preferí callar y tratar de recordarlo, cuando estuvimos alejados de ellos mire con mucho interés a Astrid.

-¿Por qué agradeciste al chico castaño?- me daba mucha curiosidad debo reconocer.

-Pude haber estado castigada, pero- ella bufo algo molesta- él recibió el castigo.

-Pero que lindo- ella al escucharme me miro molesta- yo… lo siento, es que pienso que si un chico hace eso debes gustarle de verdad.

-Debemos entrar a clases- comenzó a caminar más rápido y tuve que seguirla, cuando llegamos al salón, el profesora ya se encontraba adentro Astrid se acercó a él para decirle que era nueva alumna, lo cual hizo sonreír al profesor, hizo que me pusiera frente al salón para poder presentarme cuando lo hice vi que nadie prestaba atención, el profesor me indicio que me sentará al lado de Astrid lo cual hice con mucho gusto, al dirigirme a mi lugar pude notar que ella se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Las clases pasaron lentamente pude ver que algunos chicos se encontraban jugando con sus celulares, otros leyendo alguna revista, y algunas chicas conversando, busque con la mirada a los dos chicos que encontramos en la mañana, pero no había señales de ellos, mire con disimulo a Astrid quien se encontraba mirando al profesor para luego poner su mirada en su cuaderno, vaya que le gustaba estudiar.

Llego la hora del descanso todos comenzaron a salir, ninguno se me acercaba lo cual me dio tristeza, voltee para ver a Astrid y decirle que me acompañe a comprar algo, pero no la vi su asiento se encontraba vacío, me levante dispuesta a buscarla, camine por todos los pasillos buscándola, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar ¿Dónde se pudo haber escondido? Llegue al último piso donde se encontraba los salones de los clubs, comencé a abrir cada una de ellas, pero todas se encontraban vacías, hasta que llegue a la última que era robótica escuche algunas voces que me hicieron conocidas, me puse atrás de la puerta para escuchar.

-¿Qué te parece si te lanzas de un paracaídas con un cartel diciéndole lo mucho que te gusta?- esa voz me hizo recordar al chico pelinegro de la mañana.

-Estás loco Toothless, acaso se te olvida lo que paso ayer, gracias a tu idea ahora ella me detesta.

-No lo creo Hipo, además solo fueron fallas en mis cálculos nada más, además por cada falla estamos más cerca- no escuche ruido solo silencio- y que te parece si soltamos un león y tú la salvas, muchos dicen que si salvas a una chica la tienes a tus pies.

-Sabes que eso no funcionaría con ella, las cosas no son normales con Astrid

-¡¿Astrid?!- pregunte casi en forma de grito con asombro, me lleve las manos a la boca por lo que hice, estaba por salir corriendo del lugar sin embargo la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejándome ver al chico pelinegro.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí una polizonte se encontraba espiándonos- el pelinegro sonrió en forma de burla, lo cual me trajo recuerdos, pero no podía ser él- ¿Qué piensas Hipo, que podemos hacer con ella?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia dentro del salón.

-No la molestes Toothless- apareció el castaño mientras aparecía frente a mí y al lado del otro chico.

-Ya, ya tranquilos- el pelinegro puso sus manos frente a nosotros tratando de tranquilizarnos- además- él poso su mirada en mi- hace mucho que no te veía hermosa, aunque la última vez que te vi solo eras rubia y ahora tienes las puntas azules, lindo toque- me guiño el ojo sin quitar su arrogante sonrisa, sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo no por ruborizarme sino por enojo, un día antes me lo había teñido ya que quería un nuevo comienzo.

-Toothles ¿la conoces?- el castaño me miro y luego a él yo preferí guardar silencio.

-Bueno digamos que tenemos historia- ante sus palabras hizo que mis emociones explotaran.

-¿Historia? ¡Ni te conozco! Recién me entero que te llamas Toothless y dices que tenemos historia- aún me encontraba molesta con él, se robó mi primer beso eso no se olvida.

-Ya tranquilos- dijo mientras se ponía en medio de los dos, pero era más para mi sus palabras, el castaño miro a su amigo molesto- lamento lo sucedido, en ocasiones mi amigo puede ser…

-¿Un tonto? ¿Un impertinente? ¿Una molestia? Si quieres sigo tengo muchas cosas más que puede ser tu amigo- el castaño se rio y me extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hipo- yo la estreche con una sonrisa amigable en mi rostro ya que me parecía un buen chico.

-Llámame Stormfly- mire al pelinegro quien tenía la mirada a un lado- siento haber gritado solo que pasaba buscando a Astrid y bueno no era mi intensión espiarlos.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- asentí como respuesta, lo cual hizo que Hipo se ruborizara- entonces- llevo su mano atrás de su cuello- ¿Eres amiga de Astrid?- ante esa pregunta los dos chicos me miraban.

-No- baje la mirada en respuesta- pero- apreté con fuerzas mi uniforme para luego mirarlo- me gustaría serlo, parece una buena chica.

-Y lo es- Hipo sonrió de una forma dulce ante esas palabras- yo sé que atrás de esa seriedad hay una chica espectacular que…- yo mire como se expresaba por la chica rubia.

-Sí, si amigo se nota que te gusta Astrid ahórranos los comentarios sentimentales- Toothless se notaba algo fastidiado.

-¿Te gusta Astrid?- estaba asombrada por esa confesión, el castaño asintió ruborizado- Vaya y ya le dijiste.

-Le dijo, lo demostró ahora se encuentra castigado por ello.

-Castigo que tu mi buen amigo Toothless debería acompañarme

-Sabes que tengo atletismo en la tarde y no puedo ir a ese tipo de eventos- dijo tratándole de no dar importancia al asunto.

-Si quieres- llame la atención de los chicos- yo te podría ayudar- ambos me miraron con interés- podrían considerarme una nueva aliada.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte extrañado Hipo, yo asentí

-Además quiere conocer a Astrid, quiere ser su amiga.

-Bueno entonces el grupo aumenta- Toothless sonrió ante aquello- bueno tengo que ir donde los chicos, tenemos que hablar sobre el nuevo campeonato que se acerca- Ante las palabras de Toothless recordé que tengo que inscribirme al club, porque no pensaba quedarme sin practicar mi deporte favorito- supongo que te inscribirás al club- el pelinegro me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos- pero te sugiero que no lo hagas, ya que me tienen a mí- su arrogancia me enojaba, por lo cual hizo que tome una decisión, me inscribiría al club y lo vencería.

(°U°)/

 **Bueno eh aquí el capítulo, sip la nueva es Stormfly y bueno puedo decir que el grupo ahora está completo, pero faltan más lo sé, pero poco a poco xd como se dieron cuenta ahora tocó contar a la nueva integrante de la historia su punto de vista, ustedes que piensan quien será el siguiente ¿Hipo o Chimuelo? Una gran duda jajajaja me gusta la pareja de Stormfly y Toothless no sé me parecen tiernos, así como nuestra pareja favorita tienen un tipo relación odio- amor más por parte de Astrid también habrá para ellos, pero en una forma deportista, espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus apoyos y comentarios que son un gran aliento para seguir.**

 ***KatnissSakura: jajajaja que puedo decir me divierto mucho con chimuelo xD y ahora vez de quien es la idea xd bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***nina: te comprendo, lo prometido es deuda subí el domingo xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de ahora en adelante hay una nueva aliada, gracias por tu comentario.**

 ***Jessi: wow fueron muchos puntos los cuales me agradan jajajaja contestare a partir del número cuatro la cual me divirtió aún no es una superluchadora muajaja digo eh quien sabe ¿no? Hipo no se piensa rendir por sus razones tienes razón merece muchos puntos por paciencia, wow fue una buena propaganda de lo del en el próximo cap de First Love me gusto xD y bueno ahora veras que la nueva chica quiere ser amiga de Astrid por lo cual descarto tu otra teoría, gracias por comentar**

 ***aileen: entonces no esta tan mal ya que tú misma dices que no habrías aceptado XD yo tampoco lo haría digo seria mmm mucho e.e aún pienso en más locuras que harán gracias por comentar.**

 ***moer: jajajaja ok pero todo en el momento, poco a poco tenme un poco de paciencia, gracias por el apoyo**

 ***videl.S.S: Bueno solo podré subir solo los domingos, pero lo haré sea como sea subiré** **bueno poco a poco pero Astrid conocerá la amistad gracias por tu comentario.**

 *** : gracias por tus palabras, bueno siempre digo que siempre hay un porque cuando Hipo digamos sea quien hable conocerás algunos detalles, y acertaste es Storm la nueva integrante que será una gran ayuda o ¿no? Bueno estare ansiosa con tus nuevas ideas.**

 ***nesari22: No solo Hipo creo que necesitara más apoyo ya que tiene que salir de esa idea tan centrada, gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo.**

 ***the-rider-sel: No creo que seas mala persona yo también lo haría pero ya sabes de quien es la idea, que te parece las ideas de Toothless para que Hipo lo haga xD gracias por la comprensión en general, y gracias por el apoyo**

 ***Navid: En realidad pienso hacerlo tico comedia romántica xD etto gracias por tus palabras aunque no soy tan bueno me esfuerzo para hacerles disfrutar de mis ideas, me alegra que te fascinara y gracias por tu comentario.**


	4. El inicio

En este basto mundo donde solo existe lo blanco y negro me encuentro solo, siempre fui la burla de las personas cuando era niño, la decepción de mi familia, sin olvidar claro los golpes que recibía por parte de mi primo, hasta llegue a pensar que las cosas siempre seguirían así con ese sentimiento de desprecio, pero no fue así con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, y todo fue gracias a una persona que me apoyo y ayudo, sin embargo a pesar de que mejoro mi vida con el tiempo se volvió monótono convirtiendo todo mi alrededor en un color gris sin encontrar un sentido a mi vida porque sentía que algo me faltaba.

Antes que mi amigo partiera a su reunión de club se acercó a mí para darme unas palmadas de apoyo y unas cuantas palabras como solo él sabe hacerlo, luego se dirigió hacia la chica quien se encontraba mirándolo enojada, lo cual me dio algo de escalofríos, él se acercó hacia ella pero Stormfly retrocedió algo molesta, logrando sacarle una sonrisa especial a mi amigo, eh visto esa sonrisa mucho en solo este día, y todo inicio cuando nos encontramos en la mañana con las dos chicas.

 _Flash Back._

 _Miraba como Astrid comenzaba alejarse de nosotros seguida de una chica rubia, me encontraba decepcionada debo decir, esperaba que ella me dijera algo más, pero las cosas no son como uno se imagina, pero estaba decidido a no rendirme, tenía una razón por la cual había tomado una decisión. Voltee mi mirada hacia a mi amigo quien tenía una sonrisa de entusiasmo lo cual era extraño._

 _-¿Pasa algo Toothles?- no dude en preguntarle, pero él no me hizo caso siguió su mirada en las chicas, lo cual comenzaba a molestarme si es que miraba a Astrid- Hey- le empuje con mis dos manos para llamar su atención lo cual lo logre._

 _-¿Por qué el empujón?- llevo su mano donde lo empuje para sobarse- Vaya que tienes fuerza Hipo y yo pensando que eres un debilucho, los entrenamientos están haciendo fruto- su burla hizo que mi molestia desapareciera- además debes tranquilizarte no miraba a Astrid- al escucharlo me tranquilizo, ya que no me sorprende que él sepa que es lo que estaba pensando._

 _-Entonces ¿Mirabas a la otra chica?- si era el caso no es algo normal por parte de Toothless_

 _-Se me hace conocida, solo eso- Toothless comenzó a caminar dejándome parado en mi sitio, pero tuve que correr a su lado para alcanzarlo._

 _-Sabes que el salón se encuentra hacía el otro lado y las clases van a comenzar ¿No?_

 _-Claro mi bueno amigo, solo que te haré compañía en el salón de castigos._

 _-¿Todo el día?- me parecía muy extraño que él quiera acompañarme al castigo._

 _-Soy tu amigo, pero no tu fans Hipo, solo después del descanso luego tengo reunión con los del club_

 _-No hiciste tu tarea de literatura- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación conociendo a mi amigo- bueno siendo el hijo del director siempre hay ventajas- Toothless se quedó callado ante lo que dije, pero no duro mucho._

 _-Bueno no me pasaste la tarea ¿Qué esperabas?- volvió a su tono de burla de siempre- Además que si tu no vas no sería divertido- no entendía a que se refería así no hable para que siguiera- es divertido ver la cara de bobo que pones cuando vez a Astrid y ella sin conocer que estas en el mismo salón y que te sientas atrás de ella._

 _-Eso no es gracioso, ella solo enfoca su mirada en el profesor o en algún libro que le toque leer en la semana- Baje mi mirada al recordar que durante mucho tiempo fui invisible para Astrid._

 _-No te desanimes Hipo en el descanso podemos idear nuevas ideas para Astrid acepte salir contigo- Ante las palabras de mi amigo sonreí ya que me demostraba que no estaba solo._

 _Fin del Flash_

Vimos como mi amigo se iba corriendo por los pasillos, sonreí al recordar que gracias a él había salido adelante fue por su ayuda que dejé de ser la burla de los demás, es una gran persona debo decir, cuando Toothless desapareció del lugar enfoque mi mirada en la chica de mechas azules que sería nuestra nueva ayuda, no parecía una mala chica sino alguien dulce y agradable, aunque había una duda ¿De dónde se conocen Toothless y ella? Además de porque amigo la fastidia.

-Bueno- llame su atención lo cual lo logre- ¿De dónde conoces a Toothless?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Yo…- vi que ella se puso nerviosa y trataba de evitar mi mirada- Veras…- creo que fui demasiado rápido.

-Luego me contaras, ¿Quieres una manzana?- pregunte mientras entraba al salón de robótica y buscaba la fruta mencionada.

-Claro- ella siguió mi camino, tomando asiento en algún banco que estuviera cerca de donde estaban mis cosas.

-Entonces- trate de encontrar un tema de conversación- ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

-El Atletismo- su respuesta fue inmediata- y estoy decidida a inscribirme en el equipo.

-Vaya eso es interesante porque no hay muchas chicas en el equipo, en realidad no hay ninguna.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Está permitido que las chicas entren al equipo, no?

-Claro, solo que la mayoría de las chicas prefieren el vóley o el tenis, además que Toothless…- preferí callarme antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Intimida a todas las chicas? ¿Las amenaza? ¿Juega con ellas?- Ante sus preguntas me quede sorprendido, a que venía todos esos comentarios.

-Él no hace nada de eso, puede ser algo irritante lo reconozco, pero Toothless no es así, además me es algo extraño que te moleste, ya que él evita todo contacto con chicas- me volví a callar antes que hable de más.

-¿Él no habla mucho con chicas?- Stormfly parecía sorprendida por mi confesión, no creo que sea algo de malo que diga algunas cosas para que no piense mal de mi amigo.

-No, solo sé que hablo con Astrid, pero ella es diferentes, además que la verdad me extraño que él se comporte así contigo.

-¿Cómo así conmigo? De verdad ¿Él no habla con nadie del sexo opuesto? Ni una sola chica

-Muy poco, pero no lo culpo…- busque las palabras adecuadas para contarle- cuando hay alguien que te lastima las cosas cambian- me acerque a la ventana para poder divisar a mi amigo, el cual corría hacia un grupo de chicos mostrándole una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo, siempre me sorprendía su forma de ser por todo lo que ha pasado jamás quito su sonrisa aunque claro eso es ahora, recuerdo como al inicio él no dirigía la palabra a nadie y así es como inicio nuestra amistad.

-¿Cómo conociste a Toothless?- voltee al ver a Stormfly, ya que me había olvidado de que ella estaba a mi lado, volví a poner mi mirada en mi amigo con una sonrisa para contarle como lo había conocido.

 _Flash Back_

 _Todos los niños de mi alrededor me miraban mientras que caminaba comenzando hablar de mí, ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno es fácil saber cuándo te señalan y se ríen de ti, los niños de once años pueden ser algo crueles, aunque me sentía algo acostumbrado porque desde más pequeño todos piensan que solo traía problemas, aunque hubo ayuda para que ese rumor sea verdad, siempre se tiene su propio acosador ¿no?._

 _Camine como siempre solo, me dirigía hacía la dirección porque me habían pedido que vaya, al llegar vi al director quien me sonreía._

 _-Siéntate Hipo-obedecí sin decir nada- supongo que no sabes porque te llame ¿verdad?_

 _-No señor- respondí mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación._

 _-Veras hay un alumno nuevo y necesito que estés con él para apoyarlo en lo que necesite, su padre Gobber me pidió que te lo dijera a ti- al decir lo último todo tenía sentido ya que Gobber era el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi padrino, alguien quien siempre me escucha- entonces ¿Lo acompañaras?_

 _-Claro señor- mi respuesta fue inmediata ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por el chico, hace un tiempo que no miraba a mi padrino porque realizo un viaje hace meses y hasta entonces él no tenía ningún hijo._

 _-Bueno ahora lo traigo- el director se levantó y fue hacia la salida, mire a mi alrededor para distraerme, pero no encontré nada interesante, espere algunos minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta, enfoque mi mirada en la entrada, vi al director con un chico de mi edad un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro algo largo y ojos verdes, me acerque a ellos para saludarlo, no dijo nada._

 _-Bueno él es el hijo de Gobber espero que le ayudes en todo, Hipo._

 _-No se preocupes director lo haré- le sonreí para poder caminar hacía la salida con el chico a mi atrás, comenzamos a caminar en un gran silencio, no sabía que decir la verdad ya que no había interactuado antes con alguien de mi edad- eh…- llame su atención- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Thorin- espere que continuara, pero no hablo, quizás ya sabía todo lo que decían de mí, baje mi mirada ante aquello. Durante el camino no dijo nada, solo asentía cuando le contaba los detalles de cada lugar, cuando llegamos a la hora del almuerzo fuimos por nuestra comida, yo llevaba un vaso de jugo mientras caminaba no vi quien me puso el pie haciendo que lo que llevara cayera encima de Thorin, él estaba mojando logrando risas por parte de todos los de nuestro alrededor, mire como venía mi primo con una gran sonrisa de burla._

 _-Deberías saber que juntarte con él solo te traerá desgracia- comento mi primo mientras miraba a Thorin- ven con nosotros, siéntate con los ganadores y no con los perdedores- baje la mirada ante aquello, ya que era la verdad solo traía problemas._

 _-Lo siento no me junto con personas sin cerebro- el pelinegro enfoco su mirada en mi- Hipo necesito limpiarme, ¿Vamos?- yo asentí sin decir nada, ambos comenzamos a caminar de nuevo en silencio no sabía que hacer o decir._

 _-Yo…- me sentía algo nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle- gracias._

 _-No tienes por qué darla, detesto a las personas que son así- No dije más porque temía que lo arruinaría._

 _Las cosas mejoraron en esos días ya que comenzamos hablar, bueno yo era quien más hablaba, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Thorin, pero él seguía sin hablar, le pregunte porque no lo había visto antes en la casa de Gobber, pero él no respondió, preferí no volver a preguntar más sobre el asunto. Había pasado una semana desde que conocí al pelinegro, era algo temprano, pero estaba esperando a Thorin, el cual no llegaba preferí entrar y esperarlo dentro, pero sin darme cuenta me choque con el insoportable de mi primo._

 _-Vaya, vaya ¿Cómo has estado pescado parlanchín? No te había visto en estos días- no dije nada porque solo necesitaba escapar, así que comencé a caminar- Hey a dónde vas- me intercepto antes de que pudiera dar otro paso._

 _-Las clases van a empezar- busque alguna excusa para irme._

 _-Tranquilo ratón de biblioteca, necesito des-estresarme después de todo no te eh visto todos estos días- Me tomo del cuello para levantarme- donde lo prefieres ¿En el ojo izquierdo o derecho?- cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no llego sino sentí que me soltaba de una manera brusca._

 _-Yo prefiero en tu nariz- abrí mis ojos al escuchar a Thorin, quien tenía el brazo estirado y miraba enojado a mi atacante, el cual estaba en el piso- espero que no vuelva a presenciar esta escena Patán- todos estaban en silencio, el pelinegro puso su mirada en mi- Andando Hipo se nos hará tarde- No dije nada, pero antes de llegar al salón me detuve._

 _-Gracias nuevamente, no muchos golpean a mi primo para salvarme._

 _-Bueno somos amigos ¿no?- al decir eso me sonrió, no sé qué me sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que miraba una sonrisa por parte de él, pero era más la palabra que dijo "Amigos" era la primera vez que alguien me consideraba su amigo._

 _-Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy su amigo- él me miro y volvió a sonreír._

 _-Bueno acostúmbrate amigo, porque desde ahora seremos un equipo._

 _Desde aquella vez una amistad nació, mi primo digamos que dejo de molestarme, pero con el tiempo también las cosas cambiaron con él aunque el apodo de "Patán" se le quedo, mi nuevo amigo me conto lo que le había pasado en su vida por ello decidí apoyarlo y ayudarlo siempre en lo que necesitara como él lo hizo por mí._

 _Final del Flash_

-Entonces ¿Toothless no siempre fue burlón?- yo sonreí ante aquello sin dejar de mirar amigo.

-No, fue con el tiempo- enfoque mi mirada sobre ella- Alguna pregunta más- vi que ella miraba hacia un lado.

-Yo… tengo una duda, si Astrid no es de relacionarse con otras personas ¿Cómo logro gustarte?- Me quede callado al recordarlo.

-Siempre tuve la mirada en ella- mi respuesta fue simple.

-Pero- se quedó callada- ¿Acaso eras un acosador?

-¡¿Qué!?- me quede sin habla ante aquello, no creo que sea un acosador.

-Bueno dices que siempre estuviste mirándola ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?- ante aquello me quede en shock unos segundos suspire para contarle como habían sido las cosas.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era mi primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, hablamos con Thorin ya que ahora teniendo dieciséis años decidimos cambiarnos y comenzar desde cero, fue algo difícil convencer a mi padre, pero lo logre, aunque claro todo tiene un precio. Al salir de clases fui en busca de mi amigo._

 _-Lo siento Hipo, pero me inscribí en el club de Atletismo ya sabes que Gobber quiere que participe en cosas deportivas- yo sonreí ante aquello, aunque luego me puse a pensar que después del tiempo que ha pasado él siempre le dice Gobber y no papá._

 _-Bueno entonces comenzare a irme sin ti- di unos pasos lejos para dirigirme a la salida._

 _-Ve con cuidado- voltee para verlo y vi esa sonrisa de burla que le caracterizaba. No dije nada y seguí mi camino, mientras caminaba buscaba un lugar para comprar algún helado, busque por las calles hasta que encontré un lugar que me llamo la atención, mientras esperaba mi turno para ser atendido mire por la ventana, el cual tenía acceso a la vista de un parque, después de comprar me dirigí hacia allí, tome asiento en unas bancas que eran cubiertas por unos árboles, mire por todo el lugar esperando encontrar algo, detuve mi mirada en una chica quien se encontraba agachada mirando algo, me levante y me dirigí hacia ella, cuando estuve cerca me detuve a unos metros lejos._

 _La mire y pude apreciar que tenía el cabello rubio sujeto por una trenza, los ojos azules posados en algo en particular, levanto la mirada para ver que era y se quedó extrañado al ver a un cachorro sentado sobre el piso, ella comenzó acariciarlo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, ella miro por ambos lados buscando algo, lo cual era extraño, se acercó más hacia ella sin ser visto._

 _-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto al pequeño animal- no veo a alguien por aquí, y tu placa solo tiene tu nombre ¿Quién será tu dueño pequeño?- su voz era dulce y melodiosa o eso era lo que él sentía- Buscaremos a tu dueño no importa cuánto me tarde- sonrió al cachorro para poder comenzar a caminar. Le seguí por donde iba sin dejarme ver, por alguna razón no podía dejarla de verla. Ella pregunto a todas las personas que pasaban si conocían al cachorro, pero todos negaban, pude ver que ya se estaba rindiendo cuando escuchamos unos sollozos, busque con la mirada quien lloraba y vi a un niño, ella también lo hizo se acercó al pequeño quien no levantaba la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué lloras?- ella le pregunto al niño de cabello rubio quien no levantaba la mirada._

 _-Perdí a mi perrito- siguió llorando, ella se puso a la altura del niño sin soltar al cachorro._

 _-Ya veo, ¿Será este?- el niño levanto la mirada y vio al perrito que movía la cola y sacaba la lengua, el niño al verlo sonrió y lo abrazo- tienes que tener cuidado- se levantó para seguir su camino._

 _-Espera- grito el niño mientras le tomaba la mano- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Astrid- pude ver que la expresión que tenía era una de tranquilidad y seriedad, todo lo contrario cuando estaba hablando con el animal a solas._

 _-Muchas gracias Astrid, pensé que no volvería a ver a Lobito- ella le sonrió cortamente para soltarse y seguir su camino._

 _Desde aquel día empecé a ir al parque esperando verla, pero hubo días que no la veía lo cual hizo que comenzara a investigarla, se encontraba en otro salón y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca, con el tiempo conocí algunas cosas de ella pero fuera de la escuela porque dentro de ella solo mostraba seriedad._

 _Fin del Flash_

-Y este año nos tocó estar en el mismo salón- le termine de contar a Stormfly.

-Vaya, así es como la conoces, siempre estuviste en la sombre y ahora quieres salir

-Bueno no es necesario decirlo de esa forma ¿no crees?- me sentía nervioso ante lo que dijo.

-Lo siento, solo que…- ella se quedó callada analizando lo que iba a decir- ¿Por qué ahora decidiste decirle lo que sientes?- Voltee la mirada tratando de encontrar alguna excusa porque decir la verdad no estaba en mis planes- Creo que pregunte demasiado, sin embargo gracias- ella me sonrío.

-¿Por qué agradeces?- porque la verdad me sentía extrañado ante esas palabras.

-Bueno me contaste muchas cosas de ti y soy una desconocida.

-Serás una más del equipo, creo que debes saberlo

-Tienes razón- Stormfly se levantó para luego poner sus dos maños arriba y estirarse- pero sabes- ella me miro y yo hice lo mismo- Creo que vas muy rápido- Me quede extrañado ante sus palabras-Quizás asustes a Astrid, sé que no la conozco, pero si ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones solo la ajearas más.

-Entonces ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Toda relación siempre inicia de una amistad, o eso dicen muchos, deja que Astrid te conozca- yo la mire ante lo que dijo- ahora el plan será que Astrid te acepte como amigo.

 **(^-^)/**

 **Bueno como prometí todos los domingos subí la historia, esta vez no responderé review por tiempo, sin embargo gracias aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo en dejarlo no se preocupes responderé para la próxima, les prometo** **esta vez fue más fácil saber quién era quien narraba y bueno el que sigue ya saben todas quien narrara su historia, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**


	5. Recuerdos

Solo recuerdo la nieve caer por las calles y un inmenso dolor, la persona que más amaba y la única que estaba conmigo, ya no estaría a mi lado, las lágrimas comenzaban aparecer una atrás de la otra seguido de un fuerte grito que di, me sentía solo, abandonado en ese lugar, sin tener a alguien junto a mí, solo era un niño en ese tiempo necesitaba que alguien me explicará que estaba pasando, que estuviera a mi lado, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr, quería alejarme de todos, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, no me sentía bien para enfrentar la realidad.

-¡Toothless!- Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, miro a la persona que me llamaba que estaba a mi frente, Hipo poseía una mirada preocupada- ¿Volviste a recordar?

-Ya sabes es difícil olvidar- Miro algún lado de la pista- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es hora de entrenamiento.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que el entrenador dijo que pararán?- Esa pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Parar? ¿Acaso está loco el viejo ese?- Hipo se rió ante mi expresión- Estamos cerca de las competencias tenemos que practicar.

-Lo sé, pero esta- Hipo llevo una mano a su barbilla- Entrevistando a una nueva competidora.

-¿Competidora? No se puede aceptar a una chica en el equipo.

-¿Por qué no? No hay una regla que lo impida- Miré enojado a mi amigo, como se atrevía a decir eso- Además ella es buena en carrera de obstáculos.

-Aquí no hay para ese tipo de carreras, aquí lo que importa es ser rápido- Mi amigo me miro enojado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Trate de ocultar mi mirada por no querer ser descubierto- ¿La recordaste?- Preferí mirar alguna cosa en especial- Toothless debes dejarla ir.

-Ya la deje ir Hipo- Me gustaría decir que es verdad, pero miento

-Deberías darle una oportunidad- Mire a la dirección donde mi amigo tenía la mirada y ahí la chica de esta mañana.

-¿Ella quiere entrar al equipo?- Recordé a esa chica mientras estaba en el salón de castigo.

-Me contó que es buena en carrera con obstáculos Y…

-No logrará pasar- Vi que Hipo no entendió a que me refería- Para que pueda entrar al equipo tiene que acercarse o pasar mi récord y es claro que lo segundo no lo lograría.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?- Vi a mi amigo con una sonrisa de confianza, pero entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Acaso estas sugiriendo una apuesta?- Hipo se encogió de hombros- Si yo gano le pedirás una cita a Astrid.

-¡¿Qué?!- Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Acaso estás loco?- sonreí mientras negaba- Bien y si ella logra entrar al equipo ¡tú!- me señalo- Serás cordial y para nada grosero con cada chica que quiera salir contigo.

-Como quieras- Nos acercamos donde el entrador se encontraba para mirar como la chica se alistaba para comenzar a correr, una chiquilla como ella no podría superar mi marca. Ella comenzó a correr, no podía negar que era rápida pero no lo suficiente, paso dos vueltas y se acercaba a la última, el entrenador miraba el cronometro a cada paso que ella para acercarse a la meta, el tiempo que paso lo sentí tan lento que seguramente fue uno de los peores, la chica se acercó dónde estábamos.

-Y ¿Bien? ¿Pude lograrlo?- El entrenador miraba el cronometro de una manera extraña, sin saber que decir, seguramente estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Veras Stormfly- El entrenador miro a la chica seriamente- Esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así, que una chica trata de entrar al equipo y…-Se notaba que estaba nervioso al decir lo que venía- Empatar con el récord de Toothless- Esa respuesta me dejo sorprendido- Estas dentro Stormfly, bien hecho- El entrenador tomo la mano de la chica para estrecharla- Es la primera vez que ocurre esto y me siento emocionado- ¿Cómo pudo alcanzar mi récord? Si cuando la vi no alcanzaba la velocidad que yo tengo.

-¿De verdad?- Vi en su mirada emoción, soltó al entrenador y abrazo a mi amigo- ¡Lo logre Hipo!- Pude ver que estaba nervioso, pero sonreía.

-Sabía que lo lograrías Storm- No dije más para salir de ahí, tome mis cosas para ir a mi casa.

Camine por las calles de Berk mirando cada aspecto del lugar como las personas sonreían una a la otra, todos se llevaban bien o eso parecía, no podía negar que este lugar me agradaba, ubique mi mirada en una florería que hace poco se abrió, quise dar unos pasos para ver a la persona encargada que seguramente se encontraba en ese lugar en este momento, pero era mejor aún no acercarme, camine por otra dirección cerca de un parque donde vi sentada a Astrid, quien miraba las hojas del árbol caer, no dude en acercarme a ella.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta el otoño?- Ella me miro por un momento sin ninguna expresión, para luego volver a mirar el árbol, no dije nada y me tomé asiento a su lado- ¿Por qué miras el árbol?- No entendía la razón.

-Realizo una investigación- ¿Acaso esta chica solo piensa en estudios?

-He… pero solo son hojas que se caen, ¿Qué investigación es esa?

-Las hojas pueden ser como las personas tienen un momento de vida, pero también puedes ver que hay cambios por cada paso que estas pasan- ¿A qué se refería esta chica?

-Llueve o nieve siempre permanecerán tratando de sobrevivir- Estaba claro mi amigo se había enamorado de una loca.

-Son solo hojas- Ella me miro seria- Además morirán cuando llegue esta estación, porque en Otoño las hojas caen y mueren.

-No mueren, renacen- Se levantó de su lugar para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Seguirás tratando de superar a Hipo?- No pude contener mi pregunta, después de todo sabía que ella quería ser la mejor- Hipo es muy bueno y es difícil de superarlo.

-Será difícil, pero no imposible, así que no me rendiré- En su mirada se pudo ver determinación- tengo una meta clara- dio unos pasos para irse, pero volteo a verme- Además estuve pensando las cosas y siempre es bueno un poco de competencia- Por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de esa chica, Astrid siguió su camino dejándome solo, mirando el árbol que ella admiraba hace un momento.

-En qué tipo de chicas te fijas amigo- Mire donde se había ido Astrid para pensar en lo que dijo, quizás tenía razón, y no sería tan malo tener a Stormfly como competencia, después de todo puede ser una oportunidad.

Ahora que lo pienso no había tomado atención de su nombre hasta que el entrenador lo dijo, si bien la reconocí, no le di el mayor interés en saber de ella, y más cuando la vi competir, solo era una chiquilla a simple vista.

 _Flash Back_

 _Después de mirar esa escena no pude contener mi enojo y llenarme de preguntas, pero una resaltaba ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Confié en ella, fui sincero, sabía de mis sentimientos y me traiciono, me faltaba poco para cumplir los dieciocho años de edad, pero al parecer ella seguiría viéndome como un niño._

 _Llegue al lugar donde mis amigos del equipo de atletismo estaban, al entrar vi a un grupo de chicas correr, y saltar a la vez, un juego de niños a mi parecer, tienen menos metros de lo que yo corro, enfoque mi mirada en la que llevaba la delantera, cuando cruzo muchos gritos comenzaron a sonar, camine a su dirección donde un grupo se acumulaba a su alrededor, no pude escuchar lo que decían, pero al verla no pude evitar hacerla enojar, al estar tan cerca de ella pude ver sus ojos, el mismo color de los de mi madre._

 _Durante el camino de vuelta a casa recordé lo que había hecho, la verdad no recuerdo como obtuve la fuerza para darle un pequeño beso, simplemente me deje llevar, las culpables deben ser las hormonas._

 _Fin del Flash_

Llegue a mi casa donde al entrar todo se encontraba en silencio, aunque no vivían muchas personas en ella, solo Gobber y yo, aunque debo contar a Gothi, digamos mi nana, ella se encarga de la limpieza de la casa, sino la casa sería todo un desastre al tener viviendo a solo dos hombres, la verdad no pensé alguna vez vivir en un lugar así.

Cuando estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras escucho un ruido proveniente del despacho de Gobber, pongo mi cabeza a un lado para ver quien había salido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Toothless?- Por su tono pude notar que se encontraba serio, seguramente ya le fueron con el chisme o alguna mentira.

-¿Qué pasa Gobber? Si por lo del maestro de Química, créeme no fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué le hiciste al maestro PieTracerón?- Al escuchar su apellido del profesor no pude evitar reírme, seguida de la risa de Gobber, lo cual duro un buen tiempo- Ya basta- Trato de tranquilizarse para mirarme- El profesor de literatura me comento que no fuiste a clase.

-Estuve en la sala de castigos con Hipo, no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo solo en ese lugar.

-Te salvaste de un buen castigo- Miro la hora y me miro a mi- ¿Qué haces en casa? Aún es temprano.

-Salí del entrenamiento antes- Gobber siguió mirándome- Bien, decidí irme, ¿Qué sabes de la chica nueva?- Llevo una mano a su barbilla para rascarse.

-Por su expediente pude leer que es muy buen en atletismo, logro ser campeona en…- Se calló para mirarme nuevamente- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Logro alcanzar mi récord- No podía mentirle, Gobber logró aprender a conocerme y ganarse mi confianza.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible

-El entrenador se quedó sorprendido, y la acepto en el equipo.

-Es la primera chica que ingresa, bien realizaré algunos convenios para que entre en competencias de chicas- Bufe al ver como se encontraba realizando planes, aunque sea mi padre adoptivo seguía siendo el director, seguí mi camino a mi habitación- ¿Bajarás a cenar?- Negué con la cabeza, me encontraba demasiado pensativo para comer.

Al entrar a mi habitación pude ver todos los premios que había ganado, hasta que me enfoque en una fotografía que tenía enmarcada, quise tocarla, pero me aleje, me tiré en mi cama para mirar el techo pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado en mi vida.

 _Flash Back_

 _Las personas pasaban por mi frente, algunos me miraban y comenzaban_ _hablar en susurro, apreté mis manos tratando de contener un grito,_ _¿Por qué me miraban así? Yo sabía que ella vendría y nos iríamos a_ _casa, solo se estaba tardando, él tren no llegaba seguramente se_ _malogro por ello su demora. No sé cuántas horas pasaron, ya sentía mis_ _piernas entumecidas, fue ahí donde sentía que algo estaba mal comencé a llorar, para dar un gran grito._

 _A pesar de las lágrimas, comencé a correr, quería alejarme de ese_ _lugar, una parte de mi sabía que ella no apareciera, ya que después de todo me había dicho adiós._

 _Llegue a mi casa ya con los ojos secos, abrí la puerta con cuidado, no teníamos mucho, pero_ _pienso que era lo suficiente para poder vivir. Estuve echado en mi_ _cama, mirando el techo, no lo pude soportar más y volví a llorar,_ _lleve mis manos para tapar mis ojos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas salían una seguida de otra sin parar, estaba solo, sin nadie a mi lado._

 _Escuche el sonido del timbre que hacía eco en la casa, fui abrir sin ningún ánimo aunque no_ _podía negar que tenía esperanzas que la persona que estuviera al otro_ _lado de la puerta sea mi madre, a pesar que ya pasaron tres días no dejaba de pensar que ella aparecería. Al ver quien era la poca esperanza que albergaba desapareció, frente a mí_ _se encontraba una señora de cabellera castaña, y ojos azules._

 _-Hola pequeño- Ella me sonrió mientras que yo permanecía callado- ¿Tú_ _mamá se encuentra en casa?- Preferí mantenerme callado, ya que no_ _sabía quién era ella y la verdad no me agradaba-¿No hablas pequeño?_

 _-No sé quién es usted, y no doy información a desconocidos._

 _-Verás pequeño, mi nombre es Britta soy una asistente social, y_ _recibimos una llamada de una persona diciéndonos que había un niño que_ _estaba viviendo solo._

 _-Yo…- Esa señora me quería llevar- No estoy solo._

 _-No te haré daño, iremos a un lugar que hay muchas personas iguales a ti._

 _-¿Abandonados? Yo no estoy abandonado, mi mamá llegará más tarde- La_ _mujer me miro, con una expresión triste._

 _-Es mejor irnos, le dejaremos una nota diciendo donde estarás- Me tomó_ _de la mano y me jalo hacía la salida, quise resistirme, pero sabía que_ _no serviría, mi madre no volvería por mí._

 _Llegamos a una casa blanca algo grande, ella no dejo de soltar mi_ _mano, yo solo me deje llevar, al entrar vi a varios niños corriendo,_ _¿Todos ellos estaban abandonados?- Iremos donde la directora para_ _verificar tus datos- Yo asentí, para luego comenzar a caminar._

 _Entre tramites paso el día, me llevaron a una habitación algo pequeña_ _con dos camas donde decían que permanecería, pero que compartiría con un chico, no le di importancia y solo me senté en la cama, a mirar mis_ _pies. No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando un niño entro a la habitación,_ _era rubio de ojos azules, me sonrió al verme._

 _-Así que eres el nuevo- El niño se sentó en la cama que estaba al otro_ _lado- Mi nombre es Alex- Él niño me sonrió y estiro la mano, con algo_ _de miedo me acerque y lo tomé- No seas tímido ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ _Recordé que este es un nuevo comienzo, y que en el registro del albergue_ _no estaba mi verdadero nombre._

 _-Thorin- Nadie sabría mi verdadero nombre, porque ese niño había muerto._

 _-Interesante nombre ¿Es Noruego?- Yo asentí, mi familia era de descendía de ese lugar, y hace mucho nos mudamos a Inglaterra donde nací y crecí- ¿Tiene algún significado?_

 _-Si- No quería hablar, no quería encariñarme con más personas._

 _Pasaron dos meses desde que conocí a Alex, la verdad resulto un niño_ _alegre que miraba el lado bueno de las cosas, algo que me gustaría_ _aprender, jamás le considere un amigo porque sabía que habría un_ _momento donde nos separaríamos, lo cual sucedió._

 _-Ellos son fantásticos, ella es muy dulce, y ni que decir de él, mis_ _nuevos padres son fantásticos- Miraba como sonreía, Alex se encontraba_ _emocionado porque había sido adoptado- No muchas personas quieren a_ _un niño grande, la mayoría de las parejas busca bebes- Vi que termino_ _de empacar para, tomar su maleta y mirarme- Bueno Thorin me alegró_ _conocerte- Estiro la mano nuevamente como la primera vez que nos vimos_ _y nos presentamos, pero esta vez nos despedimos._

 _Después de ver partir a Alex fui a la sala común donde vi a una niña_ _llorando siendo abrazada por Britta, durante todo este tiempo estuve_ _alejado de las personas de este lugar y más de las niñas, me senté_ _cerca del lugar, cuando Britta le dijo que se fuera a su habitación,_ _la niña hizo caso y se fue dejándonos solos a ella y a mí._

 _-Es difícil volver de un lugar donde ya sentías que era tu hogar, ella_ _fue adoptada y ahora ha vuelto-Mire por donde se había ido la niña-_ _Debemos darle nuestro apoyo- No dije nada, me levante y me fui a mi_ _habitación, pensé en la niña y en Alex._

 _Pasó el tiempo y vi como algunos niños se iban y otros volvían, ¿Cómo_ _podía haber personas que hacían eso? Devolver niños, no éramos_ _juguetes que tirar o abandonar. Con cada entrevista con las personas_ _que me querían adoptar me comportaba de una manera arisca, no quería_ _ser adoptado, no quería que me hagan lo mismo que algunos de los niños_ _o quizás tenía la esperanza que mi mamá vuelva._

 _Entre a una nueva entrevista, mire al hombre que estaba a mi frente,_ _era algo grande, rubio y con un bigote largo, sí que era extraño._

 _-Hey Thorin- El hombre me saludo con una sonrisa- Me alegro_ _conocerte- Permanecí callado- Veo que no eres de muchas palabras,_ _¿Crees que con eso alejaras a las personas?- Lo mire sin comprender sus palabras- Se porque lo haces, cuando yo era niño, estuve en un_ _albergue, se lo que se siente- Mire al hombre sorprendido- Además que_ _al verte puedo estar seguro de que tú eres el indicado._

 _Ese mismo día ese hombre me adopto, me encontraba nervioso porque_ _dejaría el lugar donde quizás mi madre me vaya a buscar, o quizás ya_ _no se recordaba de mí. En la noche partimos a su ciudad, del lugar_ _donde crecí. Era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás._

 _Fin del Flash_

Así es como comencé a vivir con Gobber, aunque al inicio seguía sin hablar, fue gracias a Hipo que comencé a ver las cosas diferentes, donde encontré un verdadero amigo y fue un gran apoyo para que me pueda adaptar, y decidí protegerlo, sin embargo, fue gracias a él y a ella que pude ver la vida como Alex lo hacía, pude decir el nombre de Gobber con mayor confianza, pero no la suficiente para llamarlo padre.

Me levanto de la cama para tomar la foto que estaba a mi lado, me acerque a la ventada admirando como la noche ya había llegado, paso una mano por la fotografía y no pude evitar sonreír, ahí estoy yo a los catorce años junto a una chica más alta y madura, de cabellera negra con ojos verdes quien sonreía, ambos sujetábamos una copa, mi primera copa en atletismo, fue gracias a ella que deje una parte de mi pasado atrás, y comencé a correr, donde deje de perseguir a mi madre, dejando sus recuerdos atrás, pero ahora ¿Quién hará que olvide los recuerdos que dejo Windshear en mí? La primera chica de quien me enamoré.

\- (o-o) -

 **Y después de mucho tiempo la historia está de vuelta, sé que me ando demorando y que digo que actualizare el domingo, pero las cosas se me complicaron, por eso una vez que termine decide subirlo, ya hice mucha demora, espero que les haya gustado la historia de Toothless porque ahora ya no habrá introducción de los personajes, he visto muchos animes así que esta historia salió de todos ellos, como esta en la descripción esta historia no solo será de Hiccstrid sino de Toothlees y Stormfly, aunque como verán metí a Cizalladura, la dragona de Heather, como una persona, ahora que pasado hay ahí es todo un misterio, responderé los review que no respondí en el capítulo anterior, gracias por leer**

 ***KatnissSakura: No estoy segura si habrá muchas locuras, pero trataré de divertirlas, aunque seguramente me dirás que estoy escribiendo novelas para adolescentes por lo que puse ahora xD, pero que puedo decir mucho shojo xD**

 ***nesari22: Bueno aún no le gana, pero como veras aún las cosas no están dicha, gracias por leer :)**

 ***Jessi: Jajajajaa adoro la pareja de Toothlees y Stormfly claro que primero es Hiccstrid**

 ***navid: Supongo que dirás al fin hizo de Chimuelo! Jajajaa y por colmo te tardaste mereces un castigo y no lo niego xD**

 ***videl.S.S: Es poco a poco, Astrid podrá suavizarse y ser más amigable, pero primero hay que lograr ganarse la confianza, me alegro que te gustara y espero no decepcionarte en esta.**

 ***Jessy Brown: Y lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, pero tanto tiempo TT-TT**

 ***aileen: Bueno para que sean amigas faltará, pero poco a poco** **como dijiste con Hipo, con paciencia todo se logra x)**

 ***Lady Aira H H: Es que es poco a poco, además Hipo tuvo su razón e.e jajajaaj si tienes razón hay que darle puntos por esfuerzo y acosamiento xD no me importa responder doble o triple o la cantidad con tal de tener un momento para conversar con las chicas que se toman un momento en leer y dejar un review yo estoy encantada**

 *** :** **jajajaja pienso que cualquier chica pensaría eso si se entera que la vigilan xD bueno Toothless será muy bromista, pero ahora se sabe algo de su pasado xd.**

 ***MariHofferson: jajajajajaa me gusto tu lista xD aunque en la 8 falle xD aunque tu receta que puede ser canción es original, no encuentro el tono de la canción jajajajjaa**

 ***Mad fine: Primero gracias, me alegro mucho que te gustará, y bueno siempre habrá momentos que nos identificamos con las historias, veras que las cosas saldrán bien, si no se diera el caso, debemos seguir**

 ***Alexa HSGS: Encantada con mi nueva intrusa jajjajaa claro que habrá Hiccstrid, pero con paciencia, tranquilidad, habrá, sabes bien que en mis historias no pueden faltar ese par de tortolos xD gracias por leer.**


End file.
